


Merlin's Holiday [ART POST]

by barbitone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: My gift for Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)





	Merlin's Holiday [ART POST]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).



> Hope you like the drawings and happy holidays!!! :)

Arthur comes across Merlin crying in his room, only to find out he's homesick around the holidays. When Arthur tells Merlin that he's being an idiot, and of course they're going to visit Ealdor for the winter holidays Merlin realizes Arthur cares after all :)

 


End file.
